You Would Be
by FlameWater
Summary: Fran tells Tsuan that "In a relationship regardless if it is female or male. You would be a.."
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. **

_**You Would Be **_

**By Flamewater**

"And that is Varia's report." Fran commented flatly and watched dully as Tsuna nodded. "I have something to say."

"What is it, Fran?" Tsuna asked calmly even though he had a feeling that the pale green haired male was going to say something a bit insulting.

"In a relationship regardless if it is female or male. You would be a Uke and receive the most out of it, but at least you wouldn't be a loud one like the long haired idiotic Captain. That is all and I have to leave before the fallen Prince has a party or comes to get me again. There is no escape from the Varia." Fran told him bluntly and left while Tsuna along with Gokudera worked out his words.

"Fran, get back here! That was an insult towards the tenth wasn't it?" Gokudera yelled loudly and Tsuna sighed heavily to himself.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. **

_**You Would Be **_

**By Flamewater**

"Fran, Fran! Get back on the damn screen!" Gokudera yelled angrily for after a moment he had mentally replayed Fran's words and his blood was boiling.

"Gokudera, I doubt he hears you. After all he left the room." Tsuna commented calmly and sighed to himself.

"Voi! What do you guys want?" Squalo asked loudly and he walked closer to the camera.

"That damn green haired bastard insulted the tenth." Gokudera snapped angrily and his fists were clenched.

"So?" Squalo asked calmly and he honestly didn't care.

"He called you a loud mouth Uke." Gokudera stated bluntly and he noticed the long haired man didn't look upset, but bored.

"That brat has a vicious mouth on him, cheeky as all hell, and pretty fucking suicidal . After all he had said to the Boss-" Squalo commented causally and he has grown use to Fran's cheekiness.

'If I got pissed off with everything that brat says I would lose my voice and become a mute.' Squalo briefly thought and shook his head.

"Oh, let's turn off the live video and disconnect." Fran said flatly, but then he was grabbed by Squalo and looked up at him with a blank expression. "Hey, long haired idiotic Captain let me go. Would this be considered sexual harassment?"

"The tenth is not a uke and what you said about him was highly insulting! If I was there in Italy you would be severely injured!" Gokudera shouted and Tsuna sighed to himself.

Fran blinked his eyes while Squalo rolled his eyes and then looked at the camera.

"Is that all? Fuck, brat I thought you said something worse." Squalo commented causally and shook his head.

"Oh, Tsuna could also be a Seme at times because he is like a super hero. He is weak one moment, but then the next moment he is strong and Xanxus is a Villian." Fran stated in a monotone voice.

"The tenth is not ever weak." Gokudera stated firmly and his arms were crossed.

"Can I go now long haired idiotic Captain?" Fran asked flatly and he was released.

"Yes and make sure to watch your damn mouth." Squalo replied sharply.

"How can I watch it? I don't have a mirror." Fran commented dryly and tilted his head.

"Voi! Just get the fuck out now!" Squalo yelled loudly and his fist was clenched.

"Figuratively or literally? You are confusing." Fran said to him dully and blinked his eyes.

"At least you guys do not have to fucking live with him. Brat get out or I will-" Squalo started to say, but then saw another Fran walk inside.

"So, What did I miss? Hi, Tsuna. How is everything going?" Fran asked calmly as he dispelled the illusion of himself and didn't notice the stares he received at first, but then said flatly. "Why are you guys staring at me. Is it because of the frog shaped cookie I have with me? I only have one with me."

"Explain yourself now." Squalo stated firmly and his arms were crossed. "What the hell was that Fran?"

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. **

_**You Would Be **_

**By Flamewater**

"I had created two illusions of myself and today is April Fools Day. Happy April Fools Day to everyone in this room. An illusion can be used to fool and trick others just like a prank." Fran commented in a monotone voice and then tilted his head. "I had one illusion of me report to Tsuna and created another to walk around. You fell for my illusions."

"What were you doing?" Tsuna asked calmly and Gokudera still glared at Fran angrily.

"I was making frog shaped cookies in the kitchen and relaxing while my illusions did the work for me. Cookies suffer a cruel fate for they are baked, saved for a moment, and then get eaten. However they do meet a merciful end which is the acid in the stomach." Fran replied flatly, he ate part of his cookie, and Squalo grabbed him by the arm. "Suffer ugly frog shaped cookie."

"I was just eating a cookie. It's that a crime now, Captain?" Fran said dully, but then added calmly and looked up at Squalo with bored eyes. "I didn't eat your gross pudding, but I threw it away to save you and the rest of the world from dying. I'm a hero. What pose should I do?"

"VOI! You-"

Tsuna decided to shut off the live video and he looked at Gokudera.

"Tenth, Can I severely hurt Fran for his insults towards you. Please give me permission." Gokudera said to him and Tsuna shook his head.

"Gokudera, It is okay. Fran is in Italy and it is April Fool's Day." Tsuan commented calmly and his hand was on Gokudera's right shoulder. "Besides at least he doesn't shout loudly and has no desire to even try to take over the world."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
